


Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 3, The: Magical Triangle

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 3, The: Magical Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

The Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 3: Magical Triangle

## The Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 3: Magical Triangle

#### by Bertie

Title: The Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 3: Magical Triangle  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 03/16/02  
Category: Romance, AU (Alternate Universe)     
Pairing: Mulder/Skinner/Krycek         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: sure  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Thanks to Ursula for the wonderful title:) And a warm hug and tickle to Vyper and Jessabelle for excellent betas! Continuation of The Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn.  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Magical Triangle 

The younger man finally pulled away to let them catch their breaths, and then he held out his hand. The Grand Wizard took it. The young prince was strong and hardy; being with him would be no burden. Being with the prince and his own apprentice would be a fantasy come true. 

"Forgive my forwardness, but have you been with a man before, Grand Master?" 

"Yes, long ago. But please, call me Walter." 

The young man smiled and kissed the older man and whispered, "Then I insist you call me Alex, Walter." 

They left the wizard's room and found the young apprentice hiding his face in his pillows. 

"Mulder?" 

The apprentice jumped up from his bed, shocked to hear his Master call him by his given name. His master rarely spoke it, preferring to refer to his apprentice as "boy." The wizard opened his arms and the young apprentice ran into them, his face buried in the chest of the man he loved. The wizard lifted his face and kissed him softly. Mulder's lips immediately opened to take him inside, not quite believing that this was happening. The wizard pulled away when he heard the prince open the door. 

"No, Alex. Stay." He pulled the beautiful prince closer and kissed him. He moved back and let the prince kiss a surprised Mulder. The apprentice never thought he would be with the man he loved but now he was with two men...the man he loved and a man so beautiful, it almost hurt to look at him. He would never refuse these men anything. He blushed as the prince kissed him, realizing he had already refused this man once--or at least stopped him from continuing. He now knew he could never do that again. 

"Please," he gasped aloud when the prince pulled away. He didn't know what he was asking for; he just knew he wanted desperately for one of them to do it. 

Alex smiled wickedly at the dazed, beautiful man before him...he was all the more desirable for not knowing that he was. Alex wordlessly led them to the bed, slowly stripping himself and Mulder. The Grand Wizard watched as the two beautiful men undressed and moved together on the bed, their lips coming together and their flesh pressing together, causing them both to gasp at the contact. It was the most sensual thing he had ever seen. He opened his robe and pulled down his underclothes to take himself in hand as he watched the two kiss and touch themselves. He stroked himself, wanting to feel his sweet apprentice under him as he made love to him for the first time. 

The prince seemed to sense his need, so he pulled away from the writhing apprentice and let the wizard take over. Skinner bent down over his apprentice, staring into the passion glazed eyes and sighed softly, not believing that he was now about to have in his arms the boy who grew into a man and into his heart. He finally pressed his lips to his love's, a rumbling sound came from his throat as his desire poured from him into the kiss. 

When Mulder pulled away, gasping for breath, he cried, "Oh, Master!" 

The wizard smiled. "Walter, Mulder...I am not your master anymore, but your lover." 

Mulder returned the smile, wrapping his arms around his mas-lover's neck to pull him down for another kiss. 

Walter grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him down beside them. Each took one side of the apprentice and began to kiss and caress every part of the beautiful man's body that they could reach. He was writhing and mewling from the double attention, his body was singing and he felt like he was floating away. When a blunt finger touched his still sore anus, he gasped and opened his tightly clenched eyes wide. 

"Mulder?" asked Walter, concerned. 

It was the prince's turn to blush. "It was the price for my transformation--virgin blood." 

"You have taken his virtue?" 

Alex nodded. "I didn't penetrate fully, Walter..." 

"He is damaged..." Walter stopped, realizing he was overreacting. The prince was saved and more than likely acting on instinct. 

"I am fine, Walter, just sore," Mulder reassured the older man. 

The Grand Wizard touched the torn flesh and it healed automatically. Mulder's eyes widened. "What did you do?" 

"I healed you, my love. I want your first time with me to be as pleasurable as possible." 

The prince's cock twitched, thinking that being a lover to a wizard had certain bonuses he'd never thought of before. He watched, a little jealously, as the older man ran soothing hands up and down the slim body lying before them. 

Mulder wanted to ask his Master how he'd healed him, but the caresses on his flesh distracted him. 

Alex remembered, just after he was turned into a unicorn, that Lord Spender had laughed at him and said that he would be made a cuckold by the virgin he sullied and would spend the rest of his days in torment over the one he loved. He had months to prepare for that, though, knowing he did not want to give the evil usurper any more reason to win against him. He was not about to let his jealousy ruin what they all three had together so far. There was too much at stake. The love of his rescuer was one important part of it. 

A moan of disappointment from Mulder wakened him from his musings. Walter was reaching his hand out and a flask of wine floated from atop a cabinet and into his palm. Alex was curious what the wizard would do with the flask as he opened it. 

"Matter transformation," Walter explained. 

Alex grinned, thinking there were definite perks to being with wizards. The older man saw the grin softening the hard lines that had been on the younger man's face earlier. He reached over and kissed those soft lips. The younger wizard watched with wide eyes as the other two men kissed. He had never seen anything so arousing before, except when he had seen Walter naked in the woods that first time. 

They pulled apart when they remembered they were not alone and Walter poured the liquid into his palm. It looked like cooking oil to Alex. The wizard handed the flask to the prince before slicking his fingers well. Alex ran a hand down Mulder's chest as Walter's fingers softly touched his lover's flesh. Mulder moaned. It was far more pleasurable than he'd ever thought. He closed his eyes, letting the sensations take over. The oil seemed to seep into his very flesh and, before he realized, the tip of Walter's finger was inside him. Mulder's eyes opened and Alex soothed him with his caresses while Walter whispered, "Take a deep breath." 

Mulder did, and then Walter pushed the finger further until a distinct barrier was breached. Mulder shivered as a dull ache of being stretched took over the other sensations. Alex began to appreciate the care and slowness that the older man was taking. In his eagerness to be one with his lover, he would have hurt Mulder without realizing. This way, Mulder would be more prepared when he finally joined with his lovers than he was right now. 

Mulder was sweating profusely as he tried to do as his Master instructed, not wanting to disappoint him. Alex bent down and kissed the slightly worried look from the supine man's face. 

Walter was glad the prince was there to help in the preparations. Mulder relaxed with Alex's gentle kisses and caresses. This allowed him to add another finger, but when the fingers were pulled apart to stretch him, the younger man gasped against Alex's lips. Walter paused to let him know that he was doing well and the prince ran his hand up and down his lover's chest reassuringly. 

Alex bent and nibbled on Mulder's ear, allowing the older man to add a third finger. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of the loosening flesh and was grateful when the prince nipped the ear just at the right moment. A painful cry left the apprentice's lips, but it turned to a moan of disappointment when the fingers left his backside. Another object pressed against him, soon enough. There was a pause and then a slight forward motion. 

The prince suckled one of Mulder's swollen nipples and started to touch his now returned erection. When Walter's cock touched a particular spot inside Mulder, the man closed his eyes and a blissful look followed a groan of ecstasy. The hazel eyes popped open. "What was that?" 

"A special gland only men have that is pleasurable when stroked," Walter lectured. 

Mulder let that information soak in as the older man slowly pushed further inside him. He wondered for a moment if women had special glands, too, when Alex nibbled on one of his nipples and Walter bottomed out inside him. 

Mulder marveled at the sensations that warred within him from each end of his body. It felt like he was being mauled, but in an oddly pleasurable way that he could definitely get used to. 

The older man watched the emotions wash over his apprentice's face, and then he began to thrust in and out, slowly. Walter motioned for Alex to come closer to him. The prince rose from the bed and moved next to Walter, who leaned down and took Alex's leaking cock in his mouth. 

Alex moaned from the awkward caresses that quickly became more knowledgeable. It had been a long time since his cock had been sucked; his steward had done the honors just before he had gone down to greet Lord Spender. His eyes rolled back in his head as an expert suck on his hard flesh sizzled his nerve endings and nearly sent him over the edge. 

Mulder watched with amazed eyes as his Master continued to minister to the prince in a fashion he'd never seen before. A quick jab to that certain part of his body and he cried out and, unable to stop himself, he came all over his chest and belly. He panted, letting his whole body go limp as the larger man continued to thrust inside him and Walter was soon sending the prince over the edge, swallowing all that the younger man gave him. He pulled away, giving one last lick before the prince flopped on the bed beside the nearly passed out Mulder. Walter pounded a few more times before giving a short bellow, then releasing his seed inside his apprentice. He fell atop the limp man, causing him to go 'oof' and giggle a bit. The older wizard was too out of it to be outraged at being laughed at, but Alex giggled as well, and that was too much. With a roar of frustration, he kissed both of his lovers senseless and bade them goodnight. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
